CAREER DEVELOPMENT COMPONENT OF THE UCLA-ICMIC. F.I. The UCLA-ICMIC Career Development Component has been, and will continue to be, a flexible program. Our goal is to train outstanding candidates who have an interest in the interdisciplinary interface of basic cancer research and/or clinical-translational studies with molecular imaging applications. At the end of their ICMIC support, we hope their training will contribute to careers that increase cancer discovery research or improve diagnosis, prediction of response to therapy and/or monitoring of therapy. We are as flexible as possible with regard to the spectrum of trainees that we will recruit and support. However, we make - as a condition of support from Career Development resources - a provision that recipients participate in didactic instruction either in Cancer Biology or in principles of Biological Imaging (or both!) if the review committee is of the opinion that the candidate has a deficiency that will not be corrected by laboratory participation alone. Our Internal Review Board, made up of our Research Component P.l.s (Drs. Hong Wu, Caius Radu, Antoni Ribas), Drs. Herschman and Phelps, and Drs. Owen Witte and Jonathan Braun review applications and select trainees. We will also require, as a condition of support, that individual trainees participate in portions (tailored to the individual) of a curriculum that includes specific courses, individual laboratory research group meetings, participation in Crump Institute for Molecular Imaging, Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and Institute of Molecular Medicine internal seminars, and UCLA-ICMIC weekly research meetings. We will also request of trainees and their mentors that trainees receive some practical experience in all the imaging modalities available in our Specialized Resources. Our goal, in addition to a successful research project, will be that - at the conclusion of their support period - the trainees will be familiar with the fundamental principles of biological imaging and cancer biology, and expert in one or more areas of imaging and cancer research. While we will not expect trainees to have mastered radiosynthetic chemistry, mathematical reconstructions of tomographic images and all the other technologies required for their research in this interdisciplinary program, we will expect a working knowledge of all these areas and expertise in their areas of concentration.